Logan's Surprise to Kendall
by Claude S. Tien
Summary: It's Kendall's birthday! and Logan found out what Kendall really did to Wayne Wayne!  sequal to Big Time Hurt  so Logan plans the best birthday for Kendall.  MEGA SLASH ALERT! male on male action!  Name changed from Big Time Birthday


**Author's note: This story! was a behemoth ._. i wrote on it EVERYWHERE! at home, school, and on the bus. After 4 people reading it, and getting there approval! here it is :3 hope you all like it! (this is a sequal to Big Time Hurt-kinda o.o Logan still has the cast and if it wasnt for those events.. you'll see :3)**

Kendall lustfully starred at Logan, who was on his side of the bed, his cast he'd recieved the week before, on his pale stomach. The blonde slowly got up, not wanting to wake his Logan, and went straight to the bathroom.

He peered into James and Carlos' shared room, to see two pairs of legs in one bed. He smirked at this and walked into the bathroom.

He took off his shirt, and looked at himself in the mirror, silently admiring his well chiseled abs, and well defined arms. He flexed his biceps, smiling because he knew this drove Logan _mad. _ He took off his shorts and reached under the sink for a towel. He turned on the shower and took off his boxers, freeing his morning erection from the confines of the cotton prison. He climbed into the shower, shivering as the slightly cold water hit his naked form, and quickly adjusted it.

The shower was now nice and warm. He grabbed the shampoo, squirted a little onto his hands, and massaged it into his hair, shuddering as the lather rolled down his tight chest.

When the shower was over, he wrapped his towel around his waist. The wet blonde stepped out of the bathroom and sighed as the cold air hit him. He walked into his and Logan's room, and looked over at the sleeping boy, his back facing Kendall. '_perfect' _thought Kendall. Turning, Kendall grabbed a pair of boxers from his dresser, and put them on. He was about to put on a shirt, when he felt an arm wrap around his waist, linking with a casted one.

"When this cast comes off, you're on the top of my to-do list." said Logan, burying his face into Kendall's back. Kendall smiled, turned around, and kissed Logan on the forehead.

After Logan had showered, they walked into the living room, and sat on the couch, Kendall wrapping his arms around Logan.

When Carlos and James finally got up, Kendall peeled himself off the brunette, and began making breakfast.

An evil grin crept over Carlos' face, thinking it would be fun to mess with Kendall. The Latino silently walked up behind Kendall, and bit his neck.

"Good morning, Carlos." said the blonde, not taking his eyes off the eggs. "Awh! how'd you know?" Kendall took his eyes off breakfast breifly and looked into Carlos' eyes, and said, "You dont get a mouth like Logan's and not remember it." Logan, who was reading, squecked, and blushed a deep red.

When breakfast was severed and eaten, they remembered Gustavo had given them the day off. Kendall said to the group, "I'm going to the pool." He leant over, and kissed Logan on the cheek.

"Anyone else coming?" Kendall asked, grabbing his towel off the couch. The group just said "No." Kendall shrugged, and walked out of the door.

As soon as the door clicked, Logan shut his book, not even worried about his spot, and slammed it onto the counter. "How much is it going to take to get you two out of here in two days for Kendall's birthday?"

Hearing this, Carlos and James let out twin "Aww's." "He remembers!" exclaimed Carlos, smiling. Logan just rolled his eyes. Carlos shook his head and said, "I dunno, we live here too." Logan heard this, scooted a seat closer and pleaded, "please! I'll do anything!" Carlos' eyes sparkled and said, "Anything?" Logan whimpered when he noticed his mistake, and finally sighed, "Yes, anything.." Carlos sat up and said, "Then show me that mouth Kendall's always talking about."

Hearing this, Logan turned a deep crimson and looked into his lap. "He ta-talks about me?" he muttered. James popped his head up, smiling. "All. The. Time." The pretty boy said.

Carlos looked over at Logan and sighed, "Well, I guess we have to stay.." Logan just sighed, and said, "Fine." Carlos smiled wider showing his victory. The party of three moved to the couch.

Logan looked at the Latino beside him and glared. "Ready?" the pale boy said. Carlos just nodded. Logan leaned in and pressed his lips onto Carlos', pushing his tongue into Carlos' awaiting mouth. Carlos moaned at the intrusion and shuddered as Logan pulled away.

Logan quickly got behind Carlos and bit his neck, being sure to not leave a bruise. That was James' job. When Logan got off Carlos, the Latino was shivering and muttering, "Wow.."

Logan looked over at James and mouthed "Sorry." James just laughed and said, "He got himself into this."

"Oh, James!" Logan said, remembering how this started. "Do you want anything to leave?" James just said, "Twenty bucks, you and Kendall leave the next day for me and Carlos, and ill stay out for as long as you need." Logan was so happy he hugged James, and produced a twenty from his pocket, giving it to James. "Thanks." he said, grabbing Carlos by the arm. "Now, if you'll excuse me, im going to fix this." and carried Carlos to their room, stopping at the door, "Oh, and don't our bed."

When Kendall came back, it was nearly six P.M. "Have fun while I was gone?" He said, thrust his hips into Logan's back.

"You shouldnt start something you cant finish, Kendall." Said Logan, sitting up so Kendall thrust into nothing. Kendall bent down and but Logan's ear, and in a husky whisper said, "If you want, I can be gentle."

Logan just smirked and said, "As nice as that sounds, I'm hungry." He marked his place, put his book beside him, and got up, only to run into Kendall, his face slamming into his chest.

"I can be kinky, we have whip cream in the fridge." Said Kendall, pushing his crotch into Logan's. "Sorry, you cant have me for two days." Said Logan, kissing Kendall's cheek. Logan groaned, "Whats in two days?" he said. "Oh, someone special to me's birthday." Kendall smiled ear to ear and added, "Are they hotter then me?"

After they ate, It was about 8:32. Kendall watched TV, while Logan read his book. at 11:20, Kendall yawned and turned off the tv. He got up and looked over at Logan, who was passed out, his book in his lap.

Kendall lightly picked up the book and put it on the table beside him, so as not to wake the brunette. He then picked up the small boy, and carried him to their room.

When he sat Logan down, Kendall shuddered, for as soon as Logn touched the sheets of the bed, he let out a grunt that was the _**sexiest**_thing Kendall had ever heard.

When Logan was quiet, he bent down and kissed the small boy on the cheek, muttering "Night, Logan." and went to his side of the bed. When he layed down, he heard sheets russling, and found Logan's arm thrown over him, and his face buried in Kendall's chest.

The next morning was normal, besides Kendall incessient badgering for sex. (so it was EXTRA normal? :3)

At 1:20, Gustavo called them into the studio to rehearse new songs. After an hour and a half, Gustavo yelled into the mic, "Dogs! I need to write! leave!" The group quickly got out, not wanting to face the angry man.

"Gustavo was in a nice mood." Kendall said, climbing into the BTR-mobile.

When the boys got home, Carlos and Logan collasped onto the couch. James quickly found a spot beside Carlos and began biting his neck. Carlos moaned from the feeling of teeth on his neck.

Kendall saw what James was giving too Carlos, he would have tried on Logan, but he knew the small boy wouldnt be giving in anytime soon.

Kendall went into their shared room and said, "I'm going to the pool again today, anyone want to come" Carlos pulled away from James and said "I'll go."

Logan just muttered "No." not looking up from his book. Kendall got behind him and began to bite his ear. "Dont want see me sweaty, wet, and shirtless?" Logan moaned out an answer of "Going to the book store with James."

Kendall smirked and got off the pale boy. "Alright, come on Carlos." And with that, Kendall and Carlos left.

James got into the driver seat and got out a piece of paper. "So, we need chips, dip, drinks, whip cream, cook- wait, what? why do we need whip cream?" Logan's face almost instantly turned red and he looked out the window. James noticed and giggled to himself. "Oh, kinky are we?" He took out a pen and put a "2" beside cool whip.

Noticing other sex supplies hidden in there, he looked over at Logan and said "Logan? I dont see condoms." Logan heard this and fidgeted, "Kendall got some the night of.." he trailed off and waved his cast around.

"Oh, well dont worry, Kendall got the team together and we showed him. He's really protective when it comes to you." Logan looked confused and said, "What?" James' eyes widened and said, "He didnt tell you?" Logan shook his head.

James filled Logan in on what happened and Logan was filled with joy. "Really?" James smiled and nodded. "What'd he tell you?" James asked. "He told me you, him, and Carlos told him off and got him to buy the movies for me."

After they bought the things at the convenience store, Logan was still so happy about what James said, he grabbed the nearest book to the door, payed for it, and ran out. He wanted to hug Kendall A.S.A.P.

When they got back, James bought Carlos some fruit smackers and they walked up to the apartment, luckily, Kendall and Carlos werent back. After they hide the supplies, they sat on the couch and watched tv.

Right when Kendall walked through the door, Logan shot off the couch and tackled Kendall, pulling him into a deep kiss.

"Yes~?" Kendall said in a sexy voice. lifting them both up, hugging Logan. "You defended me?" Logan said, burying his head in Kendall's shoulders.

After Logan unstuck himself from Kendall, Kendall leaned down and said, "Well, you are my boyfriend." Kendall wrapped his arms around Logan's neck and rested his forehead on Logan's. "You're so nice." Said Logan blushing, pushing his and Kendall's lips together again."Oh, you better remember that, for come tomorrow," Said Kendall, "You wont be able to walk straight." Ended Kendall through an evil grin, pushing his pelvis into Logan's stomach.

After a meal of toast, the group of four decided to watch tv. Still being bored, they decided to go to bed early

_Kendall's birthday!~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

The next morning, Logan was the first to wake up. He silently got out of bed, not wanting to wake up Kendall. After he silently opened their door, he crept to James' and Carlos' room.

"James!" Logan whispered, shaking the pretty boy awake. After Carlos woke up with James' help, they began setting up the party supplies.

"Out! now!" said Logan, poking Carlos. "You promised!" Carlos grabbed his helmet, and walked out, where James followed. 

As soon as the door clicked, a sinister smile crept over Logan's face. He was about to walk into his and Kendall's room, when he rememered what he bought. The small boy ran to the fridge and got out the whip cream and put a little on his cheek.

He didnt even worry about putting the lid back on, he wanted to go harrass Kendall. Now.

He walked into their shared room, and got onto his side of the bed, slunking over to Kendall and straddled his hips. "Happy birthday, Kendall." Said the brunette, shifting his weight onto the blonde's crotch.

Kendall let out a strangled moan as his eyes fluttered open. "L-Logan?" he stuttered. It took Kendall a few seconds too realize why the pale boy was sitting on him.

Kendall looked up at the boy sitting on him, he giggled when he noticed the whip cream. He reached up a hand and wiped off the whip cream, popping the finger into his mouth. "Don't I have the best ideas?" Said Kendall, bucking his hips into Logan's rear. "Oh, you know it." Said Logan, leaning down, biting his ear.

"So where's first, birthday boy?" Kendall blushed and looked over to a side. "Uh.." Logan pecked him on the cheek. "Come on, it's your birthday." Kendall perked up and said, "Blow me on the couch?" Logan said in a husky voice, "Anything for you." No sooner then the words were spoken, Kendall grabbed Logan and ran him to the couch. Lightly setting him down in consideration of his cast.

Logan rolled off the couch, and wrestled himself between Kendall's leg. With his good hand, he undid Kendall's belt, and undoing his pants at a quick pace. "Is that your fapping arm?" Logan just smirked and said, "And if it is?" Kendall smiled down at the boy between his legs and said, "Just makes things easier."

After they got his pants down, only his boxers remained.

Logan smiled at the tent Kendall was pitching, and grabbed the elastic waistband of the cotton boxers, and pulled down, realising Kendall's massive member from the confines of the boxers.

"Ready, big boy?" Said Logan. Kendall smiled at the pale boy below him, who had his sex face on. "Yes Logie." Said Kendall, slightly sliding down on the couch. Logan heard this, and quickly englufed half of Kendall's member, elicting a moan from the taller boy. When Kendall had calmed down, Logan was ready to really work Kendall. He quickly engulfed his entire length, making Kendall sit up and let out a choked out moan, "D-damn Logan.." said Kendall.

After a few minutes, Logan knew Kendall was close, his breathing was off, erratic, and hitched.

"L-Logan.." Said Kendall. "Logan!" yelled Kendall, bucking his hips, coming deep inside Logan's mouth.

"Round two?" Said Logan, through a cum filled smile. Kendall pulled him up, and kissed him deep, pushing his toungue into Logan's mouth, tasting his own seed.

When they pulled away, Kendall gasped out, "Yes." and Logan grabbed him by the arm, lifting him off the couch.

"Shower fuck?" Said Kendall, hugging Logan tight.

"After you, sexy." said Logan, lightly slapping Kendall on the ass.

When they got to the bathroom, Kendall ran to the shower and turned it on. Logan was in a corner, wrestling a bag over his cast. Kendall reached under the sink and grabbed a box of condoms he'd bought a week or so ago, and ripped the box open with spaztic hands, and grabbed one.

Kendall was about to get into the shower when he remembered, quickly got it out of the cabinet under the sink and jumped into the shower, thrusting his pelvis to Logan, who was right behind him.

Logan quickly pressed himself against the wall, pushing his ass out in reach of Kendall, who was quickly opening a condom and spreading it over his now erect member. With the condom on, he poured some lube onto his hand, and rubbing it on.

He pressed his member a few inches into Logan, and stopped, waiting for Logan's okay. As soon as he stopped, Logan pressed down onto Kendall's member, moaning out, "Harder Kendalllll" being sure to stretch out "Kendall."

Kendall smirked and Obliged, slaming his full eight inches into the small boy, wanting to keep his promise of making it hard for him to walk.

Kendall grabbed the smaller boy's hips, and began thrusting harder, making him moan out in ecstasy when he hit his prostate full on.

"Kendall!" grunted Logan, "I-m-m s-s-s-" stuttered Logan. Kendall coaxed his back, hushing the pale boy. Kendall thrust a few last times, harder, and Logan groaned out, coating the walls in his seed.

Kendall felt Logan's walls clench around his member, and lost it. He came deep into his boyfriend, groaning his name.

The blonde, through gasping breaths, breathed out, "Final round?" Logan gasped at this, "What? arent you done?" Kendall smiled an evil smile, and said, "Says the one with a raging hard-on." Logan scratched his ear, and looked to a side.

Kendall kneeled down and dived onto Logan's member, elicting a moan from the small boy.

Logan was so turned on as much as Kendall was on the couch, seeing the blonde hair bobbing up and down his length. "Ngh, Kendall.." grunted Logan. Hearing this, Kendall bobbed his head faster, and cupping one of his hands around Logan's balls. Logan bucked his hips and groaned, "Kendall!" and came deep into Kendall's mouth.

Kendall got up and smiled down at Logan. "Kiss me." Said Logan. Kendall happily obliged and kissed the pale boy.

After they finished their shower, Kendall walked over to fridge and noticed the tub of whip cream on the counter. He closed it, and put it in the fridge. "We'll be using that some time soon." Said Kendall, kissing his forehead, and carried him to their room.

There they layed, cuddling in their bed."best birthday ever." Kendall said, hugging Logan closer.

**._. all that foods going to waste.. I didnt have anything else in my mind at the time xD so! here you are.**


End file.
